chain mail
by dylanja101
Summary: Rachael is home alone and is suprised as she finds an URGENT email! She must do as it tell her or else she dies. Read about Rachael and her struggles with this online murderer.
1. Chapter 1

**The late night killings**

**Chapter one**

"Why is it that when the clock strikes 10 o'clock these horrid advertisements come on!?!" Rachael quickly picked up the remote and changed the channel avoiding the disgusting ads that came on late at night. She surfed the channels looking for something decent to watch, nothing was on. Disappointed, Rachael got up and reluctantly walked to her bedroom.

Then a better idea popped up into her head. She stopped in her tracks and walked back into the lounge room and turned off the television. Then she trod over to the computer desk and turned on her laptop.

"Hmm? What is there to do?" Rachael often talked to her self when there was no one around. She thought for a moment then decided there was nothing better to do then to check her emails. She skimmed through the Diva alerts and vouchers and came to a stop at a message that said URGENT!

"Huh? Wow what is this?" For a moment she felt a little disorientated, wondering what this was, where it came from and why it was in her inbox.

Cautiously Rachael opened the email wondering if this was actually ment for her eyes to see? Why so URGENT?

She red over the message slowly, taking everything in bit by bit.

_Rachael Ashfern. You have been made an offer to Stay Alive or to ignore this message and DIE. I have chosen you and specifically you for a job. You must dial 95824761 and persuade them to give you their email address. Do this any way you like just be sure to do it! There are consequences if you choose to ignore this. Do not take this as a joke. Do this and you shall live disobey me and I will kill you just as I did to your father._

_Do this before 11pm and you are fine._

As she red this shivers ran down her back uncontrollably.

"WHAT! Who is this!!! How do they know me???"

Rachael thought about calling her mum but was indecisive. Leaving Rachael home alone was never a good idea but it was important as her grandma was in the hospital. She thought for a moment wondering whether this was a prank or not. Unconsciously she looked at the clock. It was 10.24 and Rachael's heart probably missed a beat as she stared at the clock. Then she checked who sent this disturbing email to her. To her surprise there was no address.

"What? How could Yahoo do this to me!!!"

Rachael suddenly started to panic. She didn't dare move from her seat. Paranoia suddenly washed over her. The beat of her heartbeat sped up and thoughts of murderers filled her head. She thought of her dad and the car accident that her mother explained to her many times before… Rachael didn't understand what was happening. She tried to carm herself down but she just could stop thinking of that message. She thought of playing solitaire to relax her. And slowly she started to thin rationally, well so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The late night killings Chapter 2

Rachael sighed as she once again defeated the computer in solitaire. She kept thinking about the email but at least she had managed to control her pulse.

" **Who would bloody send that to me!" Rachael started to feel the emotion boiling up to the surface again so she tried to focus on her game.**

**-Tick Tock-**

**She once again unconsciously looked up at the clock.**

" **10.32pm…" Rachael felt the paranoia once again set in again. She decided she would call her mother and tell her about the disturbing email she had received from an unknown, thanks to Yahoo. She cussed under her breathe at the thought of Yahoo letting this through!**

**She picked up her cell phone and was about to dial her mum's mobile number when she thought how selfish she was in a way. Her own grandma was on her death bed and she was about to rave on about some stupid email. She felt shameful. **

"**Hmm…?" She still contemplated ringing her mum but this made her even angrier.**

"**No! I wont call her."**

She sat there at the computer desk feeling quite vulnerable. Rachael was alone and her mother was at least a couple of kilometres away.

"Why cant I carm my nerves?"

Suddenly something popped up on her screen and she almost jumped out of her chair.

_Instant Messenger!_

"Oh!"

Rachael felt quite relieved when she noticed it was just her friend Julie online.

She opened up the pop up and saw what her friend wrote.

_Julie- Hey Rachael! Why are you up so late? Wait you're always up late…_

**Rachael quickly typed a reply****.**

_**Rachael- Oh, hi Julie. I'm just sitting here.**_

_**Julie- Are you OK?**_

_**Rachael- Yes I'm fine…**_

_**Julie- What is it? You can tell me I'm your best friend.**_

For some reason Rachael cringed at the thought of being Julie best friend. Her and Rachael were never the closest of friends. Rachael didn't answer Julie.

_Julie- Are you still there?_

_Rachael- Yes I'm still here Julie._

_Julie- So… What's wrong?_

_Rachael- Well, I just got a really creep e-mail._

_Julie- Tell me all about it._

_Rachael- I wouldn't be comfortable telling you Julie._

_Julie- Please! Come on tell me._

That's why they were never close friends.

_Rachael- No._

_Julie- Please!_

_Rachael- Fine…_

_Julie- Cool. Go on tell me._

_Rachael- It said something about me having to call a number._

_Julie- That doesn't sound to bad. Tell me more._

_Rachael- And I have to get their e-mail address._

_Julie- Whose e-mail address?_

_Rachael- Look, Julie it is complicated!_

_Julie- Come on tell me!_

Rachael closed the chat out of anger. Now she was feeling angry, scared and paranoid.


	3. Chapter 3

**The late night killings**

Chapter 3

"**God! Why is everyone out to piss me off?"**

**Rachael emotions kept getting stronger and stronger and she couldn't keep them down.**

**She sat at the computer desk just staring at the screen.**

**Instant messenger!**

**Rachael opened the pop up knowing it would be Julie.**

Anonymous- I would call if I were you. Rachael- Is that you Julie?

_**Anonymous- No, who is Julie. Should I kill her too?**_

Rachael felt extremely scared as she red over kill over and over again. She quickly closed the chat and started to hyperventilate. Just as she was going to get up she felt something brush against her leg. Rachael let out a terrified squeal. She looked down to see her cat Ginger. The cat looked quite shocked. She laughed a little and picked up her cat. Rachael started to cuddle Ginger, she felt pretty secure and safe for some reason.

**Rachael let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes. Once again she looked up at the clock , she watched as the red hand ticked and finally made it to 10.38pm. A great idea came into her head and she quickly logged back into to her email account. Rachael searched in her 'Inbox' and found the URGENT letter. She felt a bit uneasy as she stared at it but she needed to check something. She looked at the email and tried to find a date or atleast a time when it was sent.**

" **AH!!! Where is it?" She was about to blame Yahoo when she found it. **

**Sent- 11/08/09**

**Time- 10.20pm**

**She looked at this and was completely shocked. That email had been sent a couple of minutes before she had opened it. The re was a reason why she was so shocked and she now felt frightened more then ever. Who ever sent this knew she would be up this late, he or she… It, this monster had known that she stayed up late.**

**She picked up her cell phone and dialled her number. She waited as it rang. Her mum didn't pick up. She called again. She rang three times and her mum still didn't answer.**

"**Please mum, pick up your phone."**

**It was the fifth time that she rang when her mother picked up.**

"**Rachael," her mum sounded angry "what do you want?"**

**Rachael felt relieved that her mum picked up but angry at her tone.**

"**Rachael, are you there?" Her mothers tone was a little softer but still impatient.**

"**Oh, mum I'm scared." Rachael felt stupid as these word came out.**

"**Rachael you are fifteen! I cant deal with these ridiculous stories anymore."**

**Rachael felt hurt as her mum said this even though she was a teenager and knew her mother had bigger problems.**

"**Mum I got a death threat from a random person." Her voice wasn't strong and made her feel childish.**

"**Rachael, you know I don't have time for this."**

"**But mum," her voice was shaken "its not just a stupid email!"**

"**Its probably a prank."**

**Rachael considered that but knew it couldn't be.**

"**They know my name and they said that they killed dad."**

**Rachael's mother didn't say anything.**

"**Mum?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Mum, I'm scared."**

"**I know honey but I can't do anything."**

**Inside Rachael knew this but didn't want to admit it.**

"**But…"**

"**Honey you are being extremely childish"**

**Anger verged over the line and Rachael exploded.**

"**MUM!!!" Rachael shouted into the phone as soon as she did this she felt even more childish.**

"**Rachael don't you dare scream at me like that again! You wait till I get home."**

**Rachael felt happy, which was strange because her mum had just yelled at her.**

"**So are you coming home?"**

"**Rachael you are very rude and selfish my own mother, your grandma, is dying."**

**Rachael felt guilty as she realized what she was doing.**

"**Sorry mum I'm just feeling a little weird. So forget what I said and tell Nan that I hope she get better."**

"**Ok. Rachael why don't you go to bed if you are feeling a bit weird?" Her mothers voice was soft and caring which made Rachael feel a little better. And even talking to her mum made her feel safer.**

"**Maybe. Bye mum love you."**

" **Love you too honey."**

**Rachael put down the cell phone wondering whether calling her mum had done any good. Rachael yawned and stretched. But she could never go to sleep not until the clock pass 11.00pm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The late night killings**

Chapter 4

Rachael was left feeling alone and helpless and for some reason she felt to burst into tears.

She didn't like this feeling not one bit. She didn't know what to do. Rachael sat at the desk once again staring at the computer screen. She decided to try something but didn't know whether it was a good idea. She looked at the email, again, and read over the phone number. It was familiar but she could catch onto what it was.

" Why don't I just try? Once it over and done with I wont have to worry!"

She picked up her phone ready to dial but she had to do something before she obeyed what the email sent.

Rachael moved the mouse to click on 'reply'.

OK, I'm going to do it but just tell me why you are doing this to me? Why have you scared me like this… I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU CHOSE ME!

She waited for the response. She waited and waited. 10 minutes went past when finally it arrived.

I wouldn't ask question if I were you! But I chose you because it is necessary… You have 15 minutes so hurry.

Shivers ran down her back as she quickly looked at the clock and realized she did only have about 15 minutes left. She didn't bother to reply back because she didn't want to talk to this weirdo any longer. She picked up her cell and was about to dial when the phone rang. She accidentally dropped it and it smashed on the ground.

"Shit!" Rachael picked up her cell and tried to reassemble it.

"No!" She slipped the battery back in and tried to switch the cell back on but her hands were too shaky she was starting to panic. If Rachael couldn't call the number she would have no chance of calling the stranger.

Luckily it switched back on. She checked who had called it was a private number.

Rachael switched her phone to private and started to punch in the numbers over dramatically. She didn't know whether she really wanted to call and what was she going to say? She thought up a strategy, she would say she is calling from email services and is trying to gather people's emails to help with their email servers. Rachael thought it was a fantastic idea. So Rachael pressed call. Straight away some one answered.

"Hello?" The voice sounded like it was a girl about her age and Rachael felt guilty right away.

"Oh, hi." Rachael tried to sound as confident as possible.

"Umm… Can I help you?"

"Sorry, I'm from Internet Email Server." It sounded totally fake but she hoped it would fool her.

"Yes?"

"And I just need your email address to help with your email server."

"Really? At this time?"

"Sorry you're the last on the list." Rachael was relieved that this random was believing her.

" Oh ok. Umm well…"

"Yes, so I just need you to tell me your email address and I will send it off to your server."

"I'm with Hotmail" Rachael thought lucky her!

"Ok thank you so just tell me your username that's it."

"Its Michelle Smith at hotmail dot com."

"Thank you very much. I will now send this off to hotmail, your server and they will send you a message. It could take up to 24 hours so you don't need to worry."

"Alright, goodbye." The stranger said this very awkwardly.

Rachael hung up the phone and turned to the computer. Rachael sighed as she saw she had ten minutes left. She quickly sent a message to the person who had disrupted and made her uneasy all night.

I rang the number and once I give this to me never ever email me again, please! It is please don't harm her. I know its not my business.

She clicked the send button and got rid of the evil that had lingered in her mail box she deleted the message he sent her almost thirty minutes ago. She sat there feeling relieved, guilty, tired and alone.

She sat there and thought and it all rushed into her head. She remembered how she thought the number and the girls voice was vaguely familiar. That girl was in her class. Michelle Smith! Always in the background and the only reason she remembered her was because she had presented a speech today. She felt incredibly guilty. A message in her inbox popped up.

Thanks for your co-operation! Have a great sleep.

She didn't like that at all. This freak was now going to bother Michelle all night and there was nothing Rachael could do.


	5. Chapter 5

**The late night killings**

**Chapter 5**

Michelle was home alone with her mum and dad was at some old people (forties were considered old to Michelle) social. Luckily Michelle wasn't invited because shy would of been too shy to refuse. She was a bit old to have her grandma to stay over and sit her. She laughed at herself as she thought of someone baby-sitting her at the age of 15. She was interrupted by a phone call.

She finished talking to someone who wanted her email details, feeling a little confused she went to her laptop and checked her inbox. Just as the woman/ girl on the phone had said there was a message. It said **URGENT**. Michelle felt a little confused… why so urgent?

Michelle's pulse quickened and she felt helpless.

**The end!**

**Hope you liked it. This was my first story!!! Please review.**


End file.
